Allergen specific immunotherapy (SIT) is the only treatment available that treats the cause of an allergy. However, the therapy typically lasts from 3 to 5 years, with a widely-ranging efficacy rate of 50-90%. The ability to monitor the progress of SIT would allow better predictions of efficacy as well as the more precise tailoring to the patient populations being treated with this long and expensive therapy.
In addition, the ability to accurately detect and/or monitor an immune response could aid in the diagnosis and treatment of immune-related disorders, including allergy and infection.